


The great monsters of Hyrule

by Moonclawdragon



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, will add more as I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonclawdragon/pseuds/Moonclawdragon
Summary: Crossover of Loz and MH Because why not? I've had the idea for a long time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Link- Long sword
> 
> Sidon- Great Sword
> 
> Revali- Bow
> 
> Midna- Switch Axe
> 
> Mipha- Healer  
> Urbosa- Duel blades
> 
> Skull kid- medicine maker
> 
> Ghirahim- Lance
> 
> Gannondorf- Great sword
> 
> Zelda- Chiftess
> 
> Impa- Elder
> 
> Beedle- Item seller

Link was sharpening his blade with whetstone, sitting on a boulder and watching a Kelbi eat some grass nearby.

He looked at his blade, then put it on his back. Looking at the sky. Then the familiar sound of Jaggie feet came from a few feet away. Link stood, and watched them shase the Kelbi. He wasn't here for the small predator, he was here for a bigger prize.

Hidding behind a bush to avoid the Jaggi's attention, Link waited for his prey to show up. He was hungry, but the smell of food would only alert the monsters to his presence.

Link smiled when he finaly heard the roar of a great Jaggi. That was what he was after, it had been terrorizing a nearby village, so they offered quite the bounty for it.

Link continued to wait till the Jaggi had finished the meal it had brought back. 

Link readied his blade, let out a breath, then charged at the beast.

The monster perked it's head up, and the neighboring Jaggi's stood up from where they were siting. Link swung his sword, getting five hits in before the great Jaggi called for help. The other Jaggi started to attack Link from behind, but another quick swing of his sword took care of them.

The Great Jaggi turned to Link, and tried to hit him with it's tail. Link jumped out of it's way with ease, then jumped forward and struck the beast six more times, breaking it's crest.

The Great Jaggi was getting frustrated, and howled for help once more. But Link just used the opportunity to strike it with his sword. The Great Jaggie winced, and started Limping away, leaving a claw behind that Link quickly picked up.

Link looked back only to see that the Great Jaggi had gone. But he knew them well enough to know exactly where it had gone. 

Rushing to the Jaggi nest, he entered the cave only to see the beast was already dead, and Sidon stood over it.

Link huffed, "That was my catch!"

Sidon laughed, "Well it was right there, I didn't know it was yours."

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just give me it's head so I can get the bounty."

Sidon raised his great sword, and slammed it forcefully on the monsters neck. Then picked up the head and thew it at Link, "I don't need the money anyway."

Link caught the head, "Thanks, by the way did you see the bounty on that Elder dragon in the desert? It's crazy. nearly twenty trainer hunters went after it and died."

Sidon nodded, "I heard about that, You're not gonna go after it are you?"

"Not by myself, obviously. I was gonna build a team."

Sidon walked past Link, "Count me out, I'm not going. And I hope you do the same, we can't lose another hunter. Especially someone as good as you."

Link sighed, "Fine, whatever." Not that he was actually going to listen to Sidon's warnings.

A monster roared from a little ways away. Link lifted his head, "Rathalos."

Sidon smiled, "Want to take it down together?"

"You bet." Link smiled back.

Then they took off


	2. The bet

Link walked into the town, everything was busy. Especially the notice boards, where a lot of people were crowding around. Link decided to take a look at what all the commotion was, he frowned when he saw Girahim laughing, "That's right, I'm going to take down that Elder dragon! Once I'm done with it, it will be like it was never even there."

Link spoke up, "And how are you planning to do that exactly?"

Some of the people moved aside to let me through, Girahim smirked, "With my perfect team of course Gannondorf , Midna and I are more than capable to take down a simple Elder dragon."

Link scoffed, "Ya, sure, as long as you don't chip a nail."

There were a few gasps from the crowd.

Girahim seathed, "I suggest you watch that mouth of yours, it could get you into trouble."

Link smiled, "Since when is hunter not in trouble?"

Girahim huffed, "Well, how about we have a little... competition."

"What's your game?"

Girahim smiled, "The first to take down the Elder dragon, gets all the valuable metals from the opposing team."

Link smirked, "You're on."

They shook on it, then Link looked Girahim strait in the eye, "I hope you don't mind losing every single Rupee and coin you own."

"I should be the one saying that." 

The crowd was loving this interaction, no doubt they would spread the news to the four corners of the continent.

Link walked off, without another word. Leaving Girahim to smile at his back. 

Link took a turn at Beedle's shop, giving the shop keeper his favorite kind of insect, "Okay, tell me Beedle, where can I find some of the best hunters?"

~This was only the beginning, of a new adventure.~


	3. Team building

"Alright, so I can find a great archer..." He looks up at a archery training site, "Right here."

Link smiled, and walked in. It had a lot of different people all practicing archery, there was a guy with blue braided hair, who also wore red, blue, and black eye makeup. He was showing one of the archers how he should hold his arm correctly before he let's the arrow go. That must be Revali.

Link walked over, and waited till he noticed him, "Oh hello there, did you come to learn archery from the best archer on the continent?"

Link winced, Beedle had warned him of Revali's ego, and it was difficult not to tell him off. Link needed this guy if he wanted to take that Elder dragon. So he smiled, "You must be Revali."

"The one and only." He threw back his hair.

"I need a team to take down an Elder Dr-"

He laughed before I could finish, "You want me, to help you, take down an ELDER DRAGON!? Are you crazy? That sounds completely Asinine."

Link fought back the urge to hit him, then got an idea, and smiled, turning around and walking to the door slowly with his shoulders hunched, "Alright then, I guess I'll have to find someone else. " (*exaggerated sigh*) "Guess I'll never get to, have the best archer EVER known to help me." (*Fake cry*).

Revali ran up to Link before he could leave, "Well alright, I'll help you. I just want to make certain I get a fair share of the bounty."

Link smirked, that worked even better than he expected.

~~~

Revali had stayed behind at Elder Impa's house while Link went off to acquire more people on his team, he hadn't liked it very much, but I had a training areana near my place, so It wasn't to hared to keep him entertained. Next on the list would be here, He got off the boat with a smile, "The Zora springs."  
Link walked in, and looked around finding just the person he was looking for, "Hey Sidon!" 

The large red haired man turned, "Ah, Link! What a pleasant surprise. I heard a rumor that you are challenging another team to whoever can take that Elder dragon down first." 

"It's not a rumor, it's true. And I Kinda wanted your help."

He sighed,"Link, I already said no. You are my dearest friend, and I'd rather not help you do something that could kill you."

Link frowned, "Come on, please? I need you, you're the only great sword wielder I know."

Sidon looked at Link's face, then turned away, "Stop giving me that face, the last time you did this you got us both in trouble."

Link gave him a sad face, "But I thought you said you were my dearest friend."

Sidon groaned, "Fine, fine. Whatever, but if this ends up like last time I will personally take you to my fathers dungeon."

Link hugged him, "Thank you so much!"

Sidon laughed.

Mipha walked over, "Sidon, you can't just go off to fight an Elder dragon, it's dangerous."

"Eavesdropping are we?" Sidon chuckled.

She frowned, "And for good reason, you could be killed. Both of you could be killed." Link was about to protest when Mipha surprised him, "That's why I'm going with you."

"WHAT!?" Both Link and Sidon yelled, shocked.

She smiled, "Well you could use a healer, I'm as good as any."

Link smiled, "Perfect! Thank you Mipha!" Link hugged her as well, not noticing her blush as she patted his back signalling he should let go.

~~~

Revali, Mipha and Sidon seemed to get along okay, none of them protested when Link left them behind so he could head out into the desert. The other two people Link was headed for, lived in places that were very hot, he wasn't keen on getting a sun burn, or potentially falling in Lava. But he needed at least one of them, so he went there last, sweating as he walked into the hot desert maze known as Gerudo city. Getting there by boat, then by foot had tired him out a lot already. 

Chieftess Urbosa and chieftess to be, Riju were sitting on the throne. Urbosa smiled, "Well if it isn't the monster hunter."

Link scratched the back of his neck, "Guess news spreads fast."

She nodded, "I wouldn't mind helping you out, but first. Riju dear, would you ind being acting Cheiftess while I'm gone?"

Riju nodded, "Of course grandma!"

Urbosa grinned, and turned back to Link, "Then what are we waiting for?"

~~~

The last place was the worse to travel to, and looking at the people he had already, Link was sure he'd be okay without Daruk. Link would still send him a letter of course, with the hope it doesn't catch on fire before it gets to him.

Revali, Sidon, Mipha, and Urbosa, he thought as he grinned, "I'm gonna rub this in your face Girahim."


	4. team work

Link's new team stood by the entrance to the town, waiting for him. Once Link finally showed up, Revali huffed, "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, I had to grab a few things from storage was all." He scratched the back of his neck. Link had the idea that before they all went to take down an Elder dragon, they needed to practice working together. So the first thing to take down, would be a few simple monsters. Maybe a Qurupeco, since he heard one was nearby.

They headed out, and relished in the morning sun as it rose above the distant mountains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not finished, but I don't have anywhere else to save this. So incomplete chapter till I have more time :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments! Should I continue this story?


End file.
